redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aida Otterock
Hello Adia Otterock! welcome to Redwall Wiki Sambrook the otter 00:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks I've really been enjoying it! Oh, and nice to meet you! Aida Otterock 00:34, 20 September 2008 (UTC) nice to meet you to. Sambrook the otter 00:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome --LordTBT Talk! 03:12, 20 September 2008 (UTC) your welcome and thanks--Aida Otterock 12:35, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Glad you liked Red Tide. Your the first person to respond to it, and it's good to know that someone likes it. Some random redwall fan Talk! 15:34, 20 September, 2008 Your fanfic story. The writing system on this wiki is wierd. Every new line indents naturally, and those boxes show up when you use the spacebar too much. When you type new lines, you (Turn on 'edit page and look at my comment.') You don't do this. You do this. See, you skip a line. It's wierd, I know, but that's just how it works. By the way, I fixed all of those stupid boxes on your story. Keep it up! I like it a lot! Some random redwall fan Talk! 16:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) hey thanks i'll remember the box thing and I'm glad you liked it. I hope you write more on Red Tide I was really enjoying it! Aida Otterock 18:24, 21 September 2008 (UTC) you? You put it on there? ah ha ha ha! Thank you so much! I've been wondering how to put it up, thanks again, Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:25, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Huh? thank you but I really dont exactly know what your talking about--Aida Otterock 02:53, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Fan Fic I was wondering how my story got from that list onto the regular page. I am very happy that you put it on there Your welcome --Aida Otterock 23:23, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Please!!! Oh please dont delete your story!!! I really love it, and I'm sure not the only one. You write incredably too!! If you want, I can give you some easy writing tips. Only if you want though. I want to impede on your personal writing style. Keep going. :) --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Ha ha ha, Thanks! Thank you Aida! it is great to have that kind of encouragement! Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Your welcome Everyone's comments on many things continue to amaze me keep it up! I find myself struggling for a good comment to respond with! It's fun!Aida Otterock 00:14, 6 October 2008 (UTC) More otters The more otters, the merrier Love fan fic awesome story Zaran Rhulain Talk! 03:44, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ??? Ok so my best friend wants to join Redwall Wiki but every time she gets on it always tries to give her a computer virus so yeah its all weird but um yeah... anyway it never happens to me but does anyone know how she can fix that--Aida Otterock 00:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Have your friend get her computer checked out, its most likely she has a virus that activates on certain random pages Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 255px Talk! 00:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Alright thnx ill tell her to do that when she finally does get an account her username will probably be really weird so beware you may fall over laughing or you may just think she is really weird... im serious --Aida Otterock 00:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Doesn't matter, she'll be made welcome any ways xD Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 255px Talk! 00:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Cool Wiley will be happy to know that --Aida Otterock 00:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Awesome story I love the update you just did for Jude Ethulia. You can really see how troubled the Abbess is. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:59, 11 October 2008 (UTC) thnx cool im glad you liked it i wanted some one who gets overreacted easily and then becomes miserable with it and i have a hard time with mole talk so thats why i put there is no foremole and later on the moles are gonna leave when the war starts--Aida Otterock 01:29, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Makes sence. Cant wait to see how Jude rescues Whiplash. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:37, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Oh yes! Whiplash he's probably going to be my favorite character cause hes short strong has a unusually long tail is quiet and has a strange sense of humor a little bit like me except with a tail... but oh well--Aida Otterock 01:40, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Hahahah. Its pretty cool how the characters can be so similar to us yet so different. :) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:58, 11 October 2008 (UTC) i completely agree buenes noches Miss Swordmaid i am off --Aida Otterock 02:00, 11 October 2008 (UTC) No Problem Yea, I can help, just tell me which parts you want gruesome in and I give you a suggestion Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 00:50, 14 October 2008 (UTC) thanks! that would be awesome i'm a little busy to work on it right now but when i get the time i will oh and did i already say THANKS!--Aida Otterock 00:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) oh yeah and my friend Wiley Weirdlo finally got her account worked out or whatever thnx for the help Woops! I just figured out i gave you a bad link or at least the wrong link heres the right one User: Wiley Weirdlo sorry blame my adolesence--Aida Otterock 01:06, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Suspense Keep going your holding us in supense! :) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:38, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Inheritance Cycle You like the Inheritance cycle too?? Sweet, what did you think of Brisingr? Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 01:42, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I thought it was a bit disappointing, there wasn't as big as a battle I had hoped for and the part where the Cripple died also wasn't well told. I thought his sword was suppose to protect him from his seizures. Though I do find it funny how Arya seems to be coming onto to Eragon a little bit Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 02:06, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Ummm... I liked it but i think it sucks on how the "Cripple who is Whole" died (i will not say his name 'cause there may be some who havent read it)um and it didnt surprise me that Brom really is his father and poor Murtagh and Thorn i pity them... sorta if youve seen the movie then you saw how it made it look like Arya liked Eragon instead of practically hating him that annoys me like crazy but its seems like she trusts him more and thats ok i guess... oh and i hate how Elva ended up other than that i liked it... how did you like it??--Aida Otterock 01:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah maybe Arya and Eragon will end up liking each other in the end and your right i never thought about it but your right the Cripple's sword was supposed to protect him WOW... that makes it umm i wont say the word but if you look up Christopher Paolini on wikipedia it says he got some of his inspiration from the writing of BJ but just a little bit... well that's disappointing about his sword ahhh.. now you gave me something to think about!--Aida Otterock 02:12, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Names Ok so for school or not for school really I'm writing a story and I need a name for a girl with a minor case of Agoraphobia she's weak and pretty but i want to re-name her cause I don't really like what I currently named her so any suggestions will help, thanks!--Aida Otterock 22:44, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Love it I love how your story is coming by the way. What do yo think of the other story I'm doing? Doesnt seem to be read to much. I'll probably take it off, but I was just wondering. :DCharie Swordmaid Talk! 23:01, 21 October 2008 (UTC) BTW NO! DON'T TAKE IT OFF!!--Aida Otterock 00:42, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Names How about, Adena, from my story? It sounds nice xD Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 02:57, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Names Dawn Clarise (kl-air-ee-s) Aurora (ah-roar-ah) Ceili (kay-lee) Mairead (mah-raid) Iris (flowers work well most of the time) Rosalina Rosemary Aleia (ah-lay-a) THNX!!! thank you to the both of you i have narrowed the names down to Danw Adena and Aruora ill have my loyal cousin make the final decision Thankz again!--Aida Otterock 02:22, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcoming It encourages registration and participation in the community. --LordTBT Talk! 04:53, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ? Is Trent really going to Salamandastron? Thats cool! :) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:12, 28 October 2008 (UTC) The Manual What part of the Manual do you find unclear or confusing? --LordTBT Talk! 02:43, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Names Some names for the foxlord: *Demzel *Shatha or Shathe *Deathaul *Vaghel Not to good at last names though, now can you help me think of some names for a wise old badger lord? Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 01:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) signature For your sig. Just ask if you have any more questions. See my signature in edit mode. You can copy it that way. :D :::Go to the top right corner. :::Click more. :::Click my prefrences. :::Scroll down to personalising signature. :::Make sure to check the box for personal signature. :::Just copy and drag my sig into the blank space. :::Erase my user, type in yours. :::Do the color. :::If you have an image you want. Put it in place of mine. Dont erase this, | 70px |, just yet. Most pics need to be about 35-45 pix. Mine is an exception. Dependin on the size of your picture, you can test different pixelations in the Sandbox. :::Change the user again for your talk page. :::Type in the color :::I recomend that you keep the size at 2 :::Go to the bottom of the page and save. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:29, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Red Tide You have no idea how badly I want to add stuff to Red Tide. I just can't do anything until I get past that darn poem! I don't want to just skip past it and add one later, and I know this is going to sound crazy, but I don't want to delete it and skip the poem entirely. Why? Because I've put so much time and effort into trying to write it that I want to see it through. I'm not giving up yet. Anyhow, once I get around this, I'll probably have seven plus chapters up in less than a week. I gotta write that poem. It's driving me crazy. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Saw the new signature. Nice :) Why thank you! Thanks For your input, It means a lot! I just felt like it needed some work, But as long as you guys are happy with it, whatever works! Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. (I absolutely love your new signature!) Tallborath I can assure you Tallborath isn't Martin if you want me too... Heres how the appearance of martin happens Tallborath gets the spirit of martin transfered into him when he is touched in the dream. He carries the spirit until The wild one wields the blade. The spirit is then sent into the blade in which its turn is sent into the fire and martin appears a ghost. Thanks for asking, I really enjoy answering questions ;) Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:28, 4 November 2008 (UTC) The Poem I FINALLY WROTE THE POEM FOR Red Tide (II)|RED TIDE (II)! It took me 45 minutes, a heck of a lot of paper, but I FINALLY WROTE IT! Sorry I didn't wait for suggestions. I didn't wait for a suggestion from anyone. I just figured, "If you don't do something soon, it will just be Chains all over again (Chains got deleted.) Anyhow, here's the poem (Note: helps to read this slowly. You'll see why.) :My paws are worn, :And my back is torn, :The lash has done this to me. :A familiar face, :In a hellish place, :Lost amid horrors at sea. :Her innocent eyes, :As blue as the skies, :Are wide with the horrors around. :They are brimming with tears, :And now it appears. :Her time has come to bow down. :So one day at sea, :That was when she, :Stopped rowing and cradled her head. :The lash then attacked, :Her frail little back, :And now my sister is dead. :My paddling has increased, :To the job of two beasts, :But my mind is not focused on that. :My dear little sister... :Oh God, I miss her. :My heart is the ground of combat. :My soul is stone dead, :My mind is stained red, :With her blood that sprayed on my face. :The waves are her grave, :She was even depraved, :Of a peaceful resting place. :I have no fear of hell, :I have my own little cell, :In this galley to which I am bound. :I have witnessed its worst, :My eyes have been cursed, :With the death and horror around. :She's out there somewhere... :In that watery nightmare. :In which we were both held. :Death is not far now, :I am starting to see how, :It grins at me from the shadows and yells. :I don't want to hang on, :The little life I still don, :My life is now a waning moon. :My dear little sister... :Yes, I still miss her, :But now...I know I will see her soon. :I love you sis. -''Binty'' Pretty dark, huh? Anyhow, please write me back and tell me what you think. Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Jude Ethulia How's Jude Ethulia goin? Need any help? =D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:51, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Oh you do now do you? I was looking through Some's user talk page and I couldn't help but notice two things: YOur new signature and you write poetry. Firstly, the New signatue. I Love it! Great drawing by the way! Second, The poetry. Why don't you post it up on your User page of the new fan fic : Fan poetry? Im sure everybody will love it (IF you think its too dark, don't worry, You've read our stories ;]) thats all for now, oh, how long do you think my next section should be when I post it, like how many chapters? thanks, Sambrook the otter Talk! 05:03, 6 November 2008 (UTC) hmm... About chapter 19, Im kinda starting to wrtie in detail kind of like one little part of the chapter is over 3/4 of a page (But, I may split it up) Thanks for the input ;] (I really appreciate it!) Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:19, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. And im proud of it. I don't think of it as nosy, Its perfectly fine! :D Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:49, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Template I created the custom template for welcoming new users, its on my page, feel free to use it if you please No problem, if you ever need my help, just ask. Though I'm horrible at hare accents Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 01:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) PS Read my poem xD Thanx. =D How are you doing with Jude Ethulia? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) That's... Why I'm glad not to have homework. Well I sorta do, but its just my university classes that I take at home. I get home from the other school that I go to at 12. So...I have time to do my chores an stuff. :=D Love how the stories coming so far. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:45, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Um... Yeah. I go to private school. I'll be graduating high school this year. But I'm doing distance learning courses from BYU. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Yep. =D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:02, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Name for your story Hmm....I can think of one name and then ideas for names *The Shadow of a Warrior and the ideas is name it after one of your main characters or his/her role (eg Joesph Bellmaker) Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 04:35, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Jude Um...Jude could stay at Redwall for a few days. Then something horrible happens and he has to head off again. Then Zifan and the foxlord dude could head out. Maybe Jude could take Martin's sword with him, like Ivy and Maverick's dreams said. Um...There's also Trent and the Long Patrol. You could do a scene with them or somethin. In my honest opinion, anythin you put in that is action, battle, and...yeah whatever would be awesome. p.s. You know Coby in my story? His real name is Cobalt, but I reeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllly dont like it. What do you think of Taronathen shortened to Taro. Idky but I really like long names with nicknames in stories. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:20, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Brocktree and the army squad Nah, it won't be anything like that. Even though its in the planning stages, here's a sneak peek of how its going to be like *ambushes *liberal use of c4 *snipers *knife fights *meeting up with Lord Brocktree and Co. *all sort of army commands and action use your imagination ;) Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 04:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :D that makes me very happy :D Thank you so much! As soon as you can, please put those pictures up! Sambrook the otter Talk! 04:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) yes, I would like that very much I would love to see your drawings! NOw, It depends on the scanner. If set up right, you should just put your drawing face down onto the glass and press scan. at least thats how it works for me ^_^ If you have a more complicated printer, please do tell :) Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Substory If you go to The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, there is a substory I created because I had writer's block for last stand, please read and tell me what you think of it. Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 02:37, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Shadow of a Warrior The fan fiction you are writting is amazing, I can't wait to read more!--Tree Climber Talk! 00:51, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Well, just a suggestion, if you have read High Rhulian. Maybe Vergauga's mate could be of Felis decent. I just thought I would be a neat idea! :)--Tree Climber Talk! 23:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, I mean. Upps. What I ment whas the ancestor of Riggu Felis! : )--Tree Climber Talk! 00:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) New Fan Fic. I am currently reading Mossflower and am reading about Ginvere and Sandingomm, and I was thinking of writting a fan fic, after I finsh Fan Fiction: Loamhedge, the final days about after the war, and about After the two wildcats have children. I really want to do it, and it won't copy a thing from yours, but if you feel tht they are just to close in subjects, than I won't write it. I understand if you do becuase your explains right before Mossflower and mine is right after. Thanks!--Tree Climber Talk! 01:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :P.S. If I do get the ok, please no one copy that idea befor I write it, thanks. Template Sure no problem, Shadow of a Warrior is coming along great, Ashleg the pine marten is introduced. I hope you'll write how he gets twisted xD Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 04:20, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chap. 14 Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IIShieldmaiden Talk! 14:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Chap. 17 Start Chap 17 of Noonvale saga- also book two, the gathering of the clouds. Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome (back) Hey you're back, how was your vacation? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Image:Untitled.png | 85px Message me! 15:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, Aida!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I say, old chap, have h'a flippin' Happy New Year, wot wot! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and I started another story which I think you might like Taggerung Quest. It's a sequel to Taggerung. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, when are ya gonna be back? missya. BTW, update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and started Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV enjoy Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Wow its been awhile since ive been on--Aida Otterock Talk! 01:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Aye it has been quite the stretch of time! Glad to see ya again! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC) hey, check out Taggerung Quest A Swordmaid's Journey Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back (again) Also check out my new story Zaira's Apologue, my best yet xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hi this is your cousin hi Aida Otterock! --Thorn Rag 22:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I AM WHEN IT COMES TO SOME THINGS TRUST ME!!!!!!! --Thorn Rag 23:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Alo elo, Aida On? Why aren't you on so much anymore? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I know what you mean, between juggling school, work, drawing, writing, biking. There really isn't enough time to log on that much, that's why I go on after 8 pm xD Of course, plus I already have a deviantART account too. Friend me at zaranr.deviantart.com not much in it, but it's coming along. New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Could you draw my character Pinedance? She has blue eyes, dark brown fur, wears a blue dress with green trim, has netting full of pinecones on her back, and carries a sling with a pinecone in it.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:48, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hey!! I don't think we met yet! Well,I'm Fiona The Traveler!! See my User Page by clicking on my name.--Fiona The Traveler Redwall Abbey!!!! Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ADIA! Hola, its great to see you again (not as sparrow star, which sadly I cannot visit you guys on deviant, Which Im sure you know why.) anyways, Its wonderful to have you back on! Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 15:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I understand how you feel :D Just had my graduation yesterday. highschool, here I come. Anyways, How goes it at DeviantArt? Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 15:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) wait, wait grade are you in? Cool, what tablet did you get Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! Alright ^^ I thought you MEANT Elementary school (like up to 5th) I have the same :) :It seems to be the best offer there is :) 21:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Wow. I feel for ya adia. I have had to encounter someone like that before, I can picture it... I hate brats who are like that. I am to understand people are like this because they want people to like them for their many things (does the kid even draw?) and he almost got THAT tablet? How the hell?? that thing is like $1300! I also know how you feel about the private school. thats what I go, er went to. Just graduated out of it. however, I was able to instill some worldlyness into my overly sheltered friends... I really hope and pray that you don't have to be there much longer. From how I know you ( only online) you don't seem to be that type at all (of course, different worlds, different people.) Anyways, I do feel really sorry for you! Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 02:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) You left this note on my beta reader's page. Thanks! Which fic did you mean? You left this note on my beta reader's page: Continue the way your doing it now, it's intriguing, you have a nice style... XD--Aida Otterock Talk! 03:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :) Did you mean my idea of posting two fic scenes at once? Or did you mean a specific scene? I've got two fics in progress on my blog now, "Legend of the Green Arrow" and "Streamrunner." I've always been unsure about my writing. Not sure if the grammar's correct, not sure if it's good enough, ect. I did a lot of writing in different categories: sci-fi stories, redwall, ect. . . when I was little. My father, however, was really snitty about it: "You're never going to get anywhere with that. . ." I told him off more than once. I kept my Redwall fanfics to myself until I started my account here and noticed how the blogs were set up.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Could you have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol, please? The info is on Mauran's blog. Thanks :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Shadow of a warrior i was wandering, since you haven'y been on for a while, maybe i could finish writting shadow of a warrior, let me know, thanks--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 20:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi! i'm Ferretmaiden! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar (that picture thingy in the left corner)go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to stop by and say hi. Just wanted to stop by and say hi, matey :) I hope your holidays went well! --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 06:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello I don't think we've met.Lorgo galedeep 18:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC)